fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Belphegor
}} Belphegor (ベルフェゴール Berufegōru) is known as the seventh Prince of Hell. He was perceived as a large beast whom was uncaring of the havoc he produced. In reality, Belphegor is a shy little boy whom wants people happy and helps them relax. Appearance In the olden days, Belphegor was perceived as brown-furred beast. He has broad shoulders and elongated goat horns. His ears were long and pointed and he has the snout and jaws of a wolf. His hands and feet were big paws with white claws. On top of his hands are bulky golden armored gloves that are chained to him. In the modern era, Belphegor is a small, light-skinned boy with pale blonde hair curved around his face and big, pale red eyes. He wears a large green hoodie with the Seven Princes emblem on the right breast matched with brown shorts. He has a small fang protruding from his mouth as well. He carries with him a stuffed bear given to him by whom he calls “Mother”, but is his caretaker. His symbol of Sloth is on his stomach and the symbol of the Seven Princes is in-between his shoulder blades. Personality It was said Belphegor wreaked havoc when he slept more so when he was awake and when he past through cities, the people would be left in a slumber for days. In the modern era, Belphegor is a kind-hearted, sweet little child, but is very shy, usually clutching his bear when embarrassed. He can sense when people are stressed and always wants people to be happy so he lulls them into a sleep or a relaxed state. He is greatly attached to each one of his brothers, especially Beelzebub. Because of Belphegor’s youth, he has no control over the amount of demons he produces. He is easily gullible, making him vulnerable, and he wants to please his father Doa Gelap more than anything, but hates to harm people in order to do so. Aine Fernandes coaxes Belphegor into living with her and Lance Dreyar, in which Belphegor makes the condition he has to keep in-touch with his brothers. History Belphegor was last born from Doa Gelap’s Black Arts, making him a Prince of Hell. He was gifted with the sin of sloth at birth and was told to create demons and spread his sin around the world. However, once Doa Gelap was put into a sleep, Belphegor was taken into another dimension by his caretaker Mother Izzy. Magic and Abilities Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): The Black Arts are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Asmodeus was born from the Black Arts, making him a highly skilled user. * Sin Black Magic: User can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. The user can as well detect where the sin is in a person as well. ** Sin Black Magic: Sloth: User can sense and manipulate the sloth, indolence and laziness, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Sleep: This spell once casted on the victim will instantly fall into a dreamless rest and become relaxed completely. Nothing is able to wake up the victim unless the user does so out of his or her consent. However, it is proven the victim can dream, as proven with Lance as he dreamt of a relaxing day. *** Tranquil: The user puts the opponent in a state of relaxation, making them lazy to do any work. *** Abstinence: The user suppresses the opponent’s physical attraction or feeling of love toward another. *** Aniotha: The user suppresses the opponent’s feeling of negative emotions. *** Cathiotha: The user suppresses the opponent’s feeling of positive emotions. *** Apathy: The user casts the spell on themselves to become absolutely unemotional and lazy. It enhances all defensive attacks. Equipment Golden Trumpet: this trumpet when played alongside the six others has the power to resurrect Doa Gelap. Appearance in Other Stories Specials Bon Voyage! Visit to a Lazy Heaven? Belphegor brings Lance and Aine into his dimension, only to realize he lives in a mansion with only a few servants and plenty of people whom spend their day in his mansion to relax. He is ecstatic when his brothers come by to visit him. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Black Arts Category:Sloth